1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a 3D modeling apparatus, a 3D modeling method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technique for generating a 3D model of a subject such as a human, an animal or an art object. According to the technique, images of the subject are taken by use of a stereo camera with a right-eye image capturing unit and a left-eye image capturing unit, and a 3D model of the subject is generated based on a right-eye image and a left-eye image obtained thus.
Specifically, stereo matching is applied to the right-eye image and the left-eye image to obtain a corresponding point expressing one and the same point on the subject. Next, based on the obtained corresponding point and a distance between the right-eye image capturing unit and the left-eye image capturing unit, a distance (depth) between the stereo camera and the corresponding point is obtained by the knack of triangulation. 3D coordinates of the corresponding point are obtained from the obtained distance, and a 3D model of the subject is further constructed.
However, when 3D modeling is performed based on a right-eye image and a left-eye image obtained by imaging concurrently from positions close to each other, it is impossible to attain 3D modeling with satisfactory accuracy. There has been therefore a demand for a technique for implementing 3D modeling with satisfactory accuracy.